


I Hope You Stay for a Long Time

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: We the People of an Unconventional Life Style [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU of our own AU, Alex needs to fix things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Hamilton Family Album AU, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world when Alex tries to fix things and it all ends up working out very differently. The start of the AU of our own AU "The Hamilton Family Album." This is an alternate version of Alex Get Your Act Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Stay for a Long Time

Ever since they had started dating over Christmas, Eliza and Alex had spent nearly every moment together.

Even now with classes back in session more often than not when they had the time they were together. They had become nearly inseparable.

Not that they were always alone. Alex's friends could usually be found nearby and the group of them could spend hours on each others company. Perhaps it was the closeness that prevented Eliza from the seeing the subtle changes in Alex's demeanor as the weeks went by.

It was little things at first, but slowly Eliza began to notice that Alex was throwing himself into his coursework more than usual. Then every time John was around their conversations were awkward and stiff.

It was extremely worrying. Alex barely seemed to sleep and the bags under his eyes were growing heavier every day.

"Alex?"

They were ensconced in one of the library's small study rooms. Alex's things took up a majority of the table, but Eliza had a few of her books out as well. He didn't look up from his notes at her voice.

"Alex?" Eliza tried again, tapping his foot under the table with hers.

Alex raised his head, slightly startled, but his gaze softened when it came to rest on Eliza's.

"What is it, my darling Betsey?"

"Are you," Eliza paused and looked away, biting her lip, "Are you okay, Alex?"

"Of course I am," Alex replied, but it was obviously forced, "Everything is fine."

"How long has it been since you slept?"

Alex shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You need to take some time to relax," soothed Eliza, "You and John haven't hung out for a while."

Alex's eyes hardened at the sound of John's name and the hand that was rubbing his neck stopped abruptly.

"Did something happen between you two?" Eliza asked, "He's your best--"

"Nothing happened," Alex interrupted harshly, "Nothing at all. I have to go."

He was out the door before Eliza could react, leaving his books so ready across the table.

Eliza was stunned for a moment, she then proceeded to pack up their books but he was gone by the time she did so.

"Hey where is lover boy?" Angelica asked as she entered the library and spotted Eliza.

"He just left..." Eliza muttered.

Angelica's smirk faded to a frown, "Liza? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Eliza sighed, then her hands tightened into fists at her sides, "But I'm going to find out."

She quickly left the library in search of Alex, unsure of where to start first Eliza figured his dorm was a good place to begin.

It was Burr who answered the door, but she could see Alex sitting at his desk, his head pillowed on his arms.

"Hello Aaron," greeted Eliza, "Do you mind giving Alex and me the room for a bit?"

Burr nodded and opened the door wider to let her through.

"Fix him," Burr said softly.

Eliza nodded as she entered and walked towards Alex, "Alex?" her voice was quiet.

"I brought your books-"

Alex continued to ignore her presence, Eliza walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," Alex said stiffly, his voice muffled by his sleeves.

Eliza was beginning to run out of patience.

"Alexander."

Alex turned his head on its side and opened one eye to look up at Eliza. He sighed, his eye closing again.

Eliza folded her arms across her chest, "What the hell is going on with you? And don't you dare say 'nothing'."

Alex was still for a moment, he then sat up, "You wouldn't understand." "Then let me try," Eliza walked over so that she was leaning up against his desk.

When Alex was silent, Eliza rested a hand on his shoulder. "Is it about John?"

"Why would you think that?" Alex asked, his shoulders tightening. 

"Alex, I'm not an idiot," said Eliza firmly, "You don't talk to him anymore and when someone mentions him you change the subject." 

"You know John and I used to date," he said finally.

"Of course," Eliza replied, "I remember when we met. The first time in that coffee shop, not when I started at Columbia," she chuckled, "I remember thinking how you guys were so in lov-oh."

Alex fiddled with his fingers, picking at a nail.

"I didn't want you to think," he said quietly, "I mean, I didn't want to give you any reason to think that I was being unfaithful."

"Unfaithful?" Eliza raised her brow, "Alex..."

"What?"

Eliza faltered slightly. She wasn't really sure how to go about saying this.

"John is a very attractive man," she settled on.

"You don't have to tell me," replied Alex, then looked away.

"No, Alex, I'm trying to tell you that I, that is," Eliza felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, "I like John. I like him a lot more than I probably should."

Alex's mouth opened into an O of surprise, "You do? So would you rather...I mean, if you want to ask him out I'll, well I won't blame you."

"No!" Eliza insisted, hearing the meaning behind Alex's words, "I mean, I would but wouldn't you...too?"

Alex was utterly confused.

"Oh, hell," Eliza muttered, her face burning, "I know it's unconventional, unheard of."

"What are you getting at?" Alex leaned back in his chair.

Eliza bit at her lower lip, "The three of us?" she spoke in a soft tone.

"Are you serious?"

Eliza rubbed at her temple, "It's stupid and crazy... I should have never brought it up in the first place-"

"Eliza, my darling Betsey," Alex interrupted, his voice becoming a breathless rush, "You are a diamond, the very best of women, an absolute genius!"

"You're amenable, then."

Alex got to his feet and pressed a kiss to Eliza's cheek as his response. This caused her to giggle softly.

"We need to talk to John," Alex said.

"Then go to him," laughed Eliza.

"No, both of us," Alex insisted, "This is as much about you as it is about me."

"Okay," Eliza blushed slightly.

"He's out of class now..." Alex looked at his watch, "let's go find him."

The sheer excitement in Alex's voice was infectious and Eliza couldn't help but smile as well, taking Alex's hand as he rushed out the door. 

They found him outside the law building, deep in conversation with Professor Washington. 

They were giddy with excitement as they walked towards John and Professor Washington. John upon hearing their voices momentarily turned away from his professor, confusion evident on his face.

"Ah, Alexander," Washington greeted, "How are you doing, son?"

"Good, sir," replied Alex, "I read this article the other day, a commentary on..."

Eliza shook her head fondly as Alex settled in to one of his speeches. John appeared to be inching away, so she reached out an arm to stop him. John's gaze flickered to her hand on his shoulder and back to her face. He seemed to be struggling to keep some kind of emotion off of his face, somewhere between anger and jealousy.

"Stay," Eliza requested.

John pressed his lips into a thin line but did what was asked, Eliza hoped that his expression would change soon enough.

"Alex?" She tried to get his attention, "I believe you wanted to talk to John about something?"

"I disagreed with them but it was a n interesting read nonetheless-" Alex came to a halt mid sentence, "right..."

Professor Washington looked at the three students, amusement apparent on his face.

"I suppose I'll leave you to it," Professor Washington said, "Come into my office tomorrow after class, Mr. Laurens, and we'll discuss your paper. Ms. Schuyler," he gave Eliza a small quirk of a smile, "my wife talks about you constantly and from what I hear you're a good influence to be around."

Eliza flushed with pleasure. Professor Martha Washigton's class was her favorite.

"Alexander," Professor Washington continued on, "I would love to hear the rest of your thoughts on that paper. Martha has been bugging me about when you'll be coming to dinner again."

"Next week Thursday, sir," Alex said with certainty.

"Great," Washington replied, "I'll see you in class tomorrow, son. And you, Mr. Laurens."

They watched Professor Washington walk away, then John turned to look at them, "What's going on here?"

"We have something to tell you," Eliza began, "Alex and I were talking and well-"

"We want you," Alex blurt out. It was slightly too loud, but nobody was around, "Both of us."

"Hammie," John sighed.

"John."

John swallowed. Every since their break up, Alex had resorted to calling him Laurens, so hearing his given name coming from Alex's lips for the first time in weeks made his heart race.

"What?"

"We talked," Alex said, repeating Eliza's words, "and I...I still like you, John. A lot. A-and Eliza does too."

"A lot," added Eliza softly, echoing Alex, "I know it's unconventional, but I can tell that you're miserable being apart  and I'm willing to try this."

"That's," John began, then shook his head, "I mean, I'm flattered and everything, but Eliza I'm," he faltered and the next word came out almost a whisper, "gay."

Eliza opened her mouth but she quickly shut it as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks, "Oh..."

"Not that I don't think you're great," assured John, "because you are, but I'll never be able to give you more than my friendship."

Eliza nodded her head, "That would be okay."

"Wait, what?" John asked incredulously.

"John," Eliza said with a fond smile, "Alex needs you. And if Alex needs you then I need you with us."

John still looked confused, "Okay..."

"You willing to give it a shot?" Alex asked hopefully.

John looked between the kind smile on Eliza's face and the childish excitement on Alex's.

"I suppose we could see how this whole," he gestured, "thing would work."

The words were barely out of his mouth before John found himself wrapped in Alex's arms.

"I missed you," Alex whispered in his ear, "I missed you so, so much."

John returned the embrace, "I missed you too," he sighed.


End file.
